A fiber to distribution point architecture (FTTdp) is used to provide very high speed internet access to residential and business customers without the need to install optical fibers in the premises of the subscribers. This is realized by installing so-called Distribution Point Units (DPUs) in the vicinity of the subscriber. The DPU can provide internet access over the last short part of the existing copper network at a speed that could traditionally only be realized by fiber based access.